Vehicles include a bumper that is the first substantial structure engaged during a collision. The bumper protects the vehicle from extensive damage by absorbing the impact force and preventing damage to other vehicle components. Collisions occurring below or over the bumper may result in damage to the body of the vehicle, requiring costly repairs to the vehicle.